Shunned
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A Fon x Mammon fem fic. Based on school context. It should be fluff? Angst? Idk... but it is romance. Review please? One shot.


**Shunned**

_"No... don't look at me! Go away! Leave me alone! Help!" Mammon screamed._

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"...mom... Mammon! Wake up! mammon!" a voice drifted.

Mammon snapped her eyes open with a start. It was her best friend Anone calling her. Anone had been her best friend since they were little.

"The bell has rung. It is time for lunch," she told the purple haired girl who numbly nodded.

On the rooftop, Anone asked Mammon, "Did you have those awful nightmares again?"

Mammon remained silent and nodded. It was a secret that only they shared. Mammon had been kidnapped as a small child and nearly sold. She was at the slave auction when her best friend Anone had waltzed in the warehouse while the kidnappers were inspecting her. Both Anone and Mammon shared an exceptional talent. They both could cast illusions upon other people when they were together. They found each other by chance as well.

Mammon's family moved to Namimori after a fire burnt her house to the ground. Anone had the ability to see the future so she knew Mammon was coming to Namimori. Mammon had strange gifts of seeing into the after world.

As their parents worried about their children's strange abilities, neither of them spoke about it until one day Anone discovered a similar birthmark that she had on Mammon's body.

The two shared their secrets with each other under the moonlight and became inseparable since then. The kidnapping incident had been their little secret. Although many years passed, Mammon would sometimes still get nightmares and the experience greatly traumatized her.

She had been unable to socialize and speak with people other than Anone and her family. Everyone had thought Mammon of a selfish and proud brat but only Anone knew the truth... Mammon was just shy and afraid of People.

After school at Anone's house, Mammon told her "This morning Fon sempai said 'Hi' to me..."

Anone knew of her friend's crush on the martial artist. She wanted to help her. "So what happened?"

Mammon shook her head sadly and curled her legs close to her chest. "I couldn't say Hi back to him but he just smiled at me."

Mammon the broke into tears. "I don't want him to hate me!"

Anone comforted her friend. She devised a plan to help the two get together.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

After school, Mammon found that Anone had left early. She thought it was the news club that held Anone so Mammon decided to leave for home first.

While packing her bag, Mammon found a note hidden in her files and opened it.

_"Dear Mammon,_

_Please wait for me at the Sakura tree behind the school when class finish, I need to tell you something._

_Fon"_

Mammon blushed heavily. What did Fon want to tell her? Nevertheless, she headed to the back of the school by the Sakura tree.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

There was no one around when Mammon arrived. She wanted to go home thinking it was someone's prank. But when she turned around she found some girls cornering her. Mammon was afraid but she didn't show it. "Anone where are you?" Mammon thought desperately.

"So," a girl with brown hair spoke "we noticed you were looking at Fon sempai. You wanted him to fall for your innocent act didn't you? Let me tell you now, Fon sempai is ours. Stay away from him!"

Another girl with short black hair laughed and said "Saki-chan, I think Mammon-chan here doesn't understand where she stands. Shall we all teach her a lesson?"

The other girls agreed and soon all five girls were hitting Mammon, pulling her hair and Mammon cried.

Just when mammon thought she was going to faint, a new voice shouted "What do all of you think you are doing?"

Mammon's eyes widened. "Fon sempai!" she gasped.

Fon's eyes narrowed when he saw the girls bullying his Mammon. He had always liked the quiet girl and sworn to protect her from afar that's why he joined the martial arts club.

All the other girls fled before Fon could do anything, leaving a bruised up Mammon on the ground.

In a flash, Fon was beside Mammon and helping her. Mammon blushed at his gentleness. She had always liked him but had no courage to confess.

Fon blushed a little when Mammon came a little too close to him while trying to get up. He allowed his gaze to linger on the girl a little too long because he soon found himself starring into stunning violet orbs.

"Fon sempai..." a shy voice shook him out from his trance.

"I'm so sorry for starring," Fon muttered, flustered.

Mammon watched with interest how the Chinese boy gotten nervous and worked up. Mustering up her courage she asked "Does Fon sempai like me?"

Fon watched the girl fidget nervously and chuckled. Somehow the girl always made him worked up over nothing. He leaned in closer and teased her "Do you like me?"

Mammon flushed several shades of red and cried out "Answer the question, I asked you first!" before pouting.

Fon could not help but laugh a little at the adorableness of the girl. He looked straight into her eyes and simply said "Yes. I like you Mammon. Do you like me?"

Mammon turned bright red and stuttered "I-I li-like Fon sempai... as well."

Fon flashed a bright smile and then asked her "Then will you go out with me?"

Mammon nodded shyly and took Fon's outstretched hand.

The couple walked away and from behind the Sakura tree a certain someone giggled.

"Oh Mammy-chan! You are too adorable~" Anone laughed, happy for her friend.

-Owari-

**Author's Note: So did you figure out that Anone was the one who created those illusion girls? She was the one who planted the note as well. Yes, Fon came to rescue Mammon on her hint as well. She knew that Fon liked Mammon too but was just too shy to admit it. Don't you think Anone is a wonderful friend?**

**Haha! Initially this was written on the spot as a fan fiction request for a fan on facebook page that I admin. Then I posted it as a story like many of the others including Tsubird… I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless~**


End file.
